


Neon x Yang

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckquean, F/F, Kidnapping, Mind Break, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Based on the request of Lucymarvell444





	Neon x Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lucymarvell444 request on /r/rwbysmut
> 
> This was unplanned.
> 
> And I kinda blanked in the middle of writing it.
> 
> And no, I do not hate Weiss.

After thwarting the infamous “Fall Incident,” apprehending Adam Taurus, and slaying the Dragon Grimm, Ruby and Pyrrha apprehended the mastermind of the attack, Cinder Fall, atop the CCT tower. Cinder Fall, overconfident after acquiring the Fall Maiden’s power, made the mistake of gloating to the seemingly defeated Pyrrha. Cinder gloated how she disabled the CCT tower with a computer virus, using the White Fang and using her underling’s semblance to alter Yang’s and Pyrrha’s perception, making them commit their respective incidents during the tournament. With all of her plans and strategies, she never expected a simple video recording.

With the video recording becoming evidence, Pyrrha and Yang were acquitted. General Ironwood has issued a press conference that validates Penny Polendina, the girl Pyrrha accidentally tore apart, was in fact a gynoid. He further stated that the Vytal Festival Tournament was the perfect test for their prototype. After they arrested Mercury Black, they discovered that his lower legs were prosthetics. In addition to the video evidence, Yang was free from the guilt and shame of the incident.

However, Team RWBY was still worried. When Cinder’s cohorts were arrested, the huntresses saw expressions of anger, guilt, and fear present on the criminal’s faces, except for one. As Cinder was seated at the back of the armored transport that was headed for her imprisonment, she wore a smile. Even when Cinder realized her mistake of gloating, she felt safe to the fact that she didn’t spilled every secret to her plan. As she stared at the eyes of the team of pests that thwarted her plan, she began to snicker. When the snickering turned to giggling and then to laughter, it was Team RWBY’s turn to be afraid.

Team RWBY thought they have captured all the major criminals responsible for the attack. Cinder disagrees.

They were still missing one.

* * *

 Weeks after the Fall Incident, Vale was still rebuilding. Homes and businesses that were destroyed during the attack was slowly getting rebuilt. However, Beacon Academy was a different story. The arrival of the Dragon Grimm to Beacon Academy attracted most of the Grimm present in the attack. After the incident, Senior Huntsmen were tasked to relieve the students in clearing the remaining Grimm. And with Beacon still infested, the students earned a well-deserved vacation.

* * *

Team RWBY was staying at Patch, given that their dorm occupied by the creatures of Grimm. They were staying at the Xiao Long residence, with both Blake and Ruby staying at Ruby’s room and Weiss and Yang at Yang’s room. Speaking of Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, Weiss was currently pumping away at Yang’s pussy. “Oh Yang, it feels so good!” shouted Weiss, her 6-inch futa cock being enveloped by Yang’s pussy. “Come on, Weiss. Fuck me harder!” Weiss obliged, when suddenly, Yang’s scroll rang. Yang told Weiss to stop. Weiss, removing her cock, opted to jerk off to the sight of Yang’s pussy instead.

“Hey Yang!”

“Neon? How did you get this number?”

“Oh! ...uh… I got it from Ruby!”

“Anyway,” Neon continued, “Do you remember what I told you after our match?” Yang replied with an apologetic smile, “Sorry, I forgot.” “I told you guys that we should party sometime!” Neon cheerily replied. Yang considered the proposal. It has since weeks since her teammates got to unwind, and she needed some fun! “Sure, we’ll go. Just tell us where’s the party.” Yang affirmed Neon, seeing the cat Faunus smile. “Actually,” Neon replied, “I can pick you guys up, so just tell me where you are.” Giving their address, Yang said her goodbyes and closed the call. “Who was that?” Weiss asked her girlfriend, who remained quiet during the call. “Remember that chick we fought during the tournament? She just invited us to a party!” Yang replied, Weiss cumming, landing a few drops on her stomach. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I’ll tell Ruby and Blake, maybe they would like to accompany you.” With that, Weiss left to inform her other teammates, leaving Yang to clean up.

A few hours later, Neon arrived in a sedan. Painted white and with very dark window tint, Yang did not know who it was until Neon popped out. Getting in the car, Yang noticed that Neon was not wearing clothes for someone going to a party. She was about to asked Neon why when she Neon suddenly asked, “Only you?” “Yeah,” Yang answered “They said that parties were not their thing.” With that said, Neon started to reach for something with her left hand. “That’s unfortunate,” said Neon, “I was hoping this would be easier.”

Suddenly, darts flew to Yang’s neck, eliciting a pained cry from the blonde. Pulling out her dart, Yang was about to knock the lights out of Neon when her arms felt like jelly. With her vision fading, the last thing she saw was the lust-filled smile on Neon’s face.

Waking up with a headache, Yang realized that she was naked in a dark room. She tried to get up, only to find that her arms were tied behind her back and a collar was tied to her neck, chained to the ground. She also tried to scream for help, only to find that she was wearing a ball gag.

All of a sudden, the room brightened. Briefly blinded by the lights, Yang tried to look around. Footsteps echoed as someone behind Yang made their presence known. Frozen by fear as the person responsible for their captivity strode slowly behind Yang. Feeling small, soft hands on her back, their captor spoke.

“You know, I was disappointed. My mission was to ‘remove your team from the equation’ according to Mistress Salem.” Yang, knowing the voice of her captor, tried to glare at Neon, only for her collar to stop her. “But luckily, she never said how.” Gone was the peppy tone of Neon’s voice, replaced by a cold, mocking tone. Removing the ball gag, Neon was treated to a tirade of colorful language by Yang. Ignoring the insults, Neon continued, “Oh, don’t be so mad, when I’m done with you, you’ll be begging to stay with me.” “Like hell I-gahk!” anticipating Yang’s reply, Neon placed a wide ring gag in Yang’s mouth. Fastening the gag quickly, Yang has no chance of spitting it out. Neon, still behind Yang, said a mocking, “I believe the right response was ‘But Neon how will you convince me to stay with you?’ Well here it is.” Feeling something hot and heavy on her shoulder, Yang was curious what it was. What she saw was the biggest cock she has ever seen! It was pale, with a red head, with veins running across the shaft. Seeing Yang frozen in fear, Neon went in front of Yang and rested her cock on her face, with her giant balls just hanging below the blonde’s chin.

“Do you like it? You won’t believe how I disguised it during our match.” Said Neon, rubbing her bitchbreaker on Yang’s face. Disgusted, Yang tried to move away, only for Neon to grip her head tightly. “Here, have a taste~” shoving her 12-inch cock to Yang’s mouth. Tears formed on Yang’s eyes as she was forced to swallow Neon’s bitchbreaker. Neon pumped away as she savors the blonde’s mouth. “I really like those udders you have.” Neon said while never missing a beat as she face fuck Yang. “It’ll provide much milk for our children~” Upon hearing that, Yang desperately trashed to escape her bindings, only for Neon to shove her whole cock down Yang’s throat. Without warning, a stream of cum erupted from Neon’s cock down to Yang’s stomach. Yang tried to scream as she felt like her stomach was about to explode. “Get used to taste, whore, it’ll be the only thing you’ll eat from now on.” Neon said as Yang fell unconscious.

Hours turned to days as Yang tried to endure Neon’s sexual torture. Yang’s only hope was that the rest of her team will find and rescue her. But she was starting to give in, unable to withstand Neon’s huge cock and sexual prowess.

Yang was on her back in the middle of the room as Neon was fucking her pussy. She was wearing black leather gloves that went beyond her elbows, accompanied by the black leather boots that went just up her thighs. Yang, feeling her orgasm nearing, started shouting “I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Neon’s response was to stop pull back her cock, leaving the cockhead just touching Yang’s cuntlips. Yang whined, “P-please, please, Neon, I n-need iiit!” Neon, however, stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Leaving the door opened, Neon then walked to the wall opposite the door, pumping her cock. “I’ll give you a choice, Yang; you can leave now, join your team and your friends again, marry you girlfriend or, you can stay with me, and bear my children.”

Silence fell to the room as Yang sat in the middle of the room. With Yang’s face hidden by her golden hair, Neon waited for what Yang would do next. Would she run to the door, return to her teammates, hunt her down for the rest of her life?

Neon got her answer when Yang started crawling to her. After reaching Neon, Yang wordlessly swallowed Neon’s cock with her eyes filled with affection directed to the cat Faunus. “Please breed me Mistress _slurp_ please pump me full of kids _glurk glurk glurk glark_ make me your breeding bitch _Mmm mmhh mwah_ I’m yours~” Yang begged between swallowing Neon’s cock. “Well said, Slave.”

* * *

 

**A few months later…**

Weiss was worried. She was still looking for Yang. With Ruby and Team JNPR searching Mistral and Blake with Team SSSN searching Vacuo, she was coordinating search parties in Vale, using her family’s resource to track down her girlfriend. When suddenly, she received a package. It was small box. Inside was a small flash drive. Curious to see what it was, she plugged it into her computer. A single video file named “Yang” was present. Weiss did not even hesitate to open it.

She saw Yang and Neon kissing, opening their mouth to show their tongues intertwining to show to the camera. It then zoomed out, showing Yang’s pregnant belly as Neon placed her cock in front of Yang’s mouth, resulting with the blonde sucking it with the same fervor as their kiss. Yang stopped sucking the cock, when Neon placed her cock near Yang’s cunt. “Hey Weiss, how have you been?” asked Yang, filled with the same upbeat tone Weiss fondly remembers. “I’m fine, by the way, I’m happy with Mistress Neon. My mistress takes care of me and feeds me liters of cum!” Yang declared as Neon hammered away at Yang’s pussy, making the pregnant blonde squeal. “I’m sorry I never got back.” Yang said, with Weiss hoping some part of Yang still loves her. “After having Mistress’ huge Faunus cock, I’m never going back to your useless, pathetic human cock ever again!” Neon fucked her slave harder as Yang chanted, “Useless cock, useless cock, useless cock, use-aaaaahhhh!” Yang climaxed as Neon came in Yang’s pussy, expanding her already pregnant belly. It was Neon’s turn to gloat, “Don’t worry Weiss, we’ll send you updates on Yang’s condition.” And as Neon and Yang started to laugh, Weiss stabbed the screen with Myrtenaster.


End file.
